The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Gold Nugget’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a branch sport from Coreopsis ‘Snowberry’(U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18/560) grown in a controlled greenhouse environment.